Humorous Dream of Mrs. Pumpkin
Humorous Dream of Mrs. Pumpkin (Mrs.Pumpkinの滑稽な夢 Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Hachi. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Quirky. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"On Halloween, otherworldly beings materialize to hold a happily-haunted party. Dreamlike dancing and spooky singing are just the start of this frighteningly funny feast!"'' Liriche Giapponese='ジャカランダ咲いた 無礼を酌み交う演説会 何処へ行こうか？ 愉快に泣いた歌 ジャックは笑った 「異端な感情置いといて」 チョコレート頂戴 下賤に泣いた歌 カカシがふらり　咽んで揺れた 食わず嫌いは　カボチャのパイ ねぇ ラルラルラ　私と踊ろうか まだ眠る　お月様 '「呼んだ？呼んだ？」と蕪頭' ほら　柩は何処にも無くなった つまらないや でっち上げられた　魔法に敏感　鉄塔と 魔女は高架下　眩んだ様だった ジャックは気取った　「卑猥な感情持っといて！」 マンダラゲ咲いた　怨んだ様だった 山羊が何か企んで 電車を待つ 手を繋ごう　二つは許された 巡りつく　管の中 "劣性優性死屍累々？" 即売会　群んだ　蟻の中 まだ眠る　お月様 「ああ！ミセスパンプキン！お迎えに上がりました！」 この夜はいつの間に　夢を壊したのだろう？' まだここで　踊っていたいのよ！ 夢のような　錯乱を "劣性劣性馬鹿溜り" ほら　吐き出した快楽と 火が燈る　ランタンは ねぇ ラルラルラ　私と踊ろうか 返事なんか　来る筈も "「残念！無念！」と蕪頭" ほら　柩は何処にも無くなった つまらないや 沈み込んだ 泥の中 朝を待った 藪の中 電車の中 ああ　ミセスパンプキン ああ　ミセスパンプキン|-|Romaji='JACARANDA saita burei wo kumi kau enzetsu kai doko e ikouka? yukai ni naita uta Jack wa waratta "itan na kanjou oi toite" CHOCOLATE choudai gesen ni naita uta kakashi ga furari musende yureta kuwazu girai wa kabocha no PIE nee Lalulalula watashi to odorouka mada nemuru wo tsuki sama '"yonda? yonda?" to kabu atama"' hora hitsugi doko nimo naku natta tsumara nai ya decchi age rareta mahou ni binkan tettou to majo wa kouka shita kuranda you datta Jack wa kidotta "hiwai na kanjou mottoite!" mandarage saita uranda you datta yagi ga nanika takurande densha wo matsu te wo tsunagou futatsu wa yurusa reta meguri tsuku kuda no naka "ressei yuusei shishi ruirui?" sokubai kai muranda ari no naka mada nemuru otsuki sama "aah! Mrs. Pumpkin! omukae ni agari mashita!" kono yoru wa itsu no ma ni yume wo kowashita no darou?' mada koko de odotte itai noyo! yume no youna sakuran wo "ressei ressei baka damari" hora haki dashita kairaku to hi ga noboru LANTERN wa nee Lalulalula watashi to odorouka henji nanka kuru hazu mo ""zannen! munen!" to kabu atama" hora hitsugi wa doko nimo naku natta tsumara nai ya shizumi konda doro no naka asa wo matta yabu no naka densha no naka aah Mrs. Pumpkin aah Mrs. Pumpkin|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' The jacaranda's blooming An impolite exchange of speeches Where shall we go? A merrily weeping song Jack laughed "Leave your heretical feelings behind" Give me chocolate A begger's weeping song A scarecrow suddenly　Shaking with sobs Prejudiced against　Pumpkin pie Oh la lu la lu la　Will you dance with me? The moon's still sleeping ("You called? You called?" asks Turnip-Head) See? Now all the caskets are gone How boring I'm sensitive to fake magic and power lines Said the witch glaring beneath the overpass Jack got all huffy　"Keep your obscene emotions!" The datura bloomed　As if to spite me The goats are up to something... Waiting for the train Let's hold hands　Two may pass Wandering home　Thorugh the tube (Superior, inferioir, a pile of corpses?) See? In the swarm of ants to the swap meet The moon's still sleeping "Hey! Mrs. Pumpkin! I'm here to escort you home!" When did this night destroy my dream? I want to stay here and dance! Derangement like a dream (Inferior, inferioir, a pile of fools) The joy I spit out Lit up by the lanterns Oh la lu la lu la　Will you dance with me? Not that I expected an answer ("Too bad! Too bad!" says Turnip-Head) See? Now all the caskets are gone How boring In the settled mud Waiting for morning in the thicket On the train Hey, Mrs. Pumpkin Hey, Mrs. Pumpkin Video 【初音ミク】Mrs.Pumpkinの滑稽な夢【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku